1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to valve devices. In particular, the present invention relates to valve devices that prevent refilling of fluids into containers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many cylinders or containers that store releasable fluids are designed for a single-fill use. In particular, such containers may be required by government regulation to include a refill prevention valve so as to ensure single-fill use of the container.
Various valve devices are presently known that prevent refilling of a container with a fluid. Many of these refill prevention valve devices are initially operable to permit filling of the container, and then a check valve mechanism is activated within the valve device that permits release of fluid within the container but prevents refilling of the container. Exemplary valve devices with refill prevention check valve mechanisms are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,018,552, 5,295,502, 5,383,487, 5,467,798 and 5,657,790, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Conventional refill prevention valves are typically complex mechanical devices that require several components to effect the deployment of a check valve mechanism after initial filling of the container to which the valve device is secured.
A refill prevention valve device is desirable that is simple in design and requires few working components to effect deployment of a check valve mechanism of the valve device.